


Mistletoe, Doll...

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spots Darcy standing under the mistletoe, acts on it, asks her out... and then acts on other desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe, Doll...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Steve had his eye on Dr. Foster’s cute assistant from the first minute she breezed into Avengers Tower. She was always in motion, fast talking, manipulating people to her ends, and moving Heaven and Earth for her boss. Her usual expression was a sexy, small, self-satisfied smile. 

Foster’s lab was organized to Darcy’s exact whims in a matter of days. Thor’s excessive enthusiasm for his lady love was channeled, without his taking the least amount of offense, into charity work for groups all over the city so that Foster had time for her science (!). Even Tony Stark had fallen to Miss Lewis’ tactics and understood that if he appropriated ANY item from Foster’s lab without asking, he would be tazed… again.

As for Steve, he caught Darcy glancing at him appreciatively rather often. He knew she liked the way his ass looked, had heard her involuntarily groan as she watched it in motion. He’d done a lot of push-ups while she watched, and heard more than one moan as he pressed down deep and tightened various muscles. It was the first time he’d deliberately used his body to entice a woman and he was enjoying the game. 

He could justify that she’d started it by stripping down to a tank top one day when getting him to help her rearrange cabinets in Jane’s lab. At first he’d chalked that up to her exertions in the work, but the moment Sam had entered the room, she covered up. And then she smiled a private smile at Steve that he’d never forgotten.

Steve knew that Natasha had taken note of his interest in the girl and more than one of their lusty flirtations. Why Natasha was so concerned about his ‘love life’ remained a mystery. Sam had also smiled knowingly at Steve more than once, but was circumspect… and adult… enough to leave it at that.

So, this particular moment in time, this opportunity, felt exceptionally public. Natasha was watching from one side and Sam from the other as Steve noticed that Darcy had stopped to wait for Jane, and happened to be standing under a bough of mistletoe in the hallway. She was tapping on her data pad, pushing her glasses up her nose and looking very busy and unaware of the greenery, nothing like the many members of Stark’s admin group who hovered under it, panting, so often these days whenever Steve was in their vicinity.

Thor and his group of Asgardian pals entered the corridor behind Tony Stark. Stark grinned and asked, “Fandral? Has anyone enlightened you about mistletoe?”

That broke Steve’s hesitation and propelled him forward as though shot from a canon. As he moved into her personal space, Darcy looked up from her work, gorgeous eyes wide. Steve gently grabbed her elbows as he leaned down close and murmured, “Mistletoe, Doll.” She looked up and gasped when she saw the bough. Her gaze trailed back to Steve as he leaned in closer, eyes asking silent permission.

Darcy nodded very slightly and smiled with anticipation as Steve crossed the last tiny bit of space between them and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. She dropped her pad, shocked at the sensation. He caught the pad effortlessly and deepened the kiss. She tasted sweet and spicy and complex, like the finest chocolates. As his tongue parted her lips and met hers roughly, she moaned into his mouth. The sound sizzled through him, setting his desires even further aflame. 

With considerable difficulty, he pulled back from her and murmured, “Merry Christmas.” He handed back her data pad.

He heard Thor’s friend exclaim, “What an enchanting tradition! Might I have a turn now?”

Only Darcy saw Steve’s eyes narrow jealously,and heard him growl, “Mine.” 

She grinned, leaned up, and kissed Steve's cheek. “Sorry, Fandral. I got what I want for Christmas right here. Have Stark take you by Admin. I bet you’ll find a lady or two waiting under mistletoe there. That’s all they seem to do these days!”

Steve muttered, “Tell me about it!”

Darcy grinned again, “I don’t blame them now, Cap. That was a scorchingly good kiss you just laid on me. ‘Merry Christmas and take me now’, good!” She winked, suppressing a laugh as Tony Stark made a choking noise.

Steve chuckled nervously and asked, “How about you join me for dinner first?” He cleared his throat. “And call me Steve.”

Darcy’s grin widened, “First, eh, Steve? I thought you’d never ask!” She saw Jane Foster down the hall and started walking that way. “Seven, sharp, Steve. Make us a reservation somewhere nice. I have a really pretty dress I bought just in case Santa came through on this… short, black with an inset of red along the shocking slit, low cut… and killer heels to go with…” She nodded cheekily at Sam and Natasha as she passed them. Natasha raised a brow while Sam smiled broadly.

Steve blinked once, hard, as Darcy sashayed down the hall.

***

That evening as they reached her door after a wonderful time at dinner together, Darcy turned to Steve and asked, “Aren't you going to accuse me of planting that mistletoe?”

He looked down and grinned, “Nah. I did it.”

She smacked his chest lightly, “You! Wow! You really ARE ‘the man with a plan.’”

He bit his lip and stifled a chuckle, “More than one plan…”

She nodded and smiled invitingly. “You coming in?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She laughed, “Don’t ma’am me! Not unless you’re asking me to give you orders!”

Steve sucked in a breath, “I might like that.”

Darcy raised a brow and said, “If you’re gonna be like that... please come in.” She walked into her place and tossed her purse on an end table. She turned and noticed that he was honestly PROWLING towards her. She chuffed disbelievingly, “So much for the ‘Steve Rogers is pure as the driven snow’ theories!”

He shrugged, “Captain America, the symbol, is a saint. Steve Rogers is a man.”

She lifted her chin and forced herself to hold her ground. “Then I’m glad I’m with Steve Rogers. A saint would bore me to tears.” She looked up as he again invaded her personal space until she felt the heat of him close in front of her. She felt her nipples perking up in anticipation and licked her lips. Steve’s gaze followed her tongue. She whispered, “Why me?”

He leaned in and kissed just below her ear and whispered, “You’re beautiful, smart, sexy, kind… and you have a unique way about you, fearless.” He nibbled her ear lobe quickly and then kissed down her neck to the crook, feeling her shiver. “You’re not shivering with fear. That’s for damned sure. I’m a man who was given a super-serum to enhance my physical capabilities. I can only go for a dame who’s brave and adventurous.”

Darcy closed her eyes. “Damn, Rogers! You’re making me wet just with whispers!”

He stroked one hand up from her thigh to her breast, taking his time as he scraped his nails against one achingly hard nipple and drew gasps from her. “Good. I’ll whisper. You whimper… moan… scream…” Her body jerked in response to his touch. He asked, “You sure about his, Doll? I need for you to want it, to need it.”

She swallowed hard and nodded, “God, yes! I've had more fantasies about you than I care to admit.”

His laugh was dirty. “Good. I can work with that.” He dropped to his knees and ran a hand up her stocking-clad leg to just above a garter. Any of them start this way?” She nodded and he felt her thigh clench as she looked down at him with an expression of lustful need. He massaged her thigh gently and slid his hand up further, looking at her. “Tell me, Doll. Tell me what you want.” His hand touched her soaked panties and she jerked at the touch.

Darcy’s breath came out in short pants, “I want your mouth on me, Steve. I want you to figure out what pleases me and wring orgasm after orgasm out of me.”

He nodded and quirked a grin, “Good plan, Doll. In case I get too carried away, let’s throw in a safe word- maybe ‘taser?’”

She laughed, “Fair assumption that if I bring it into the conversation tonight there’s a problem. ‘Taser’ it is.” She tilted her head, “Will it piss you off if I slip and call you Captain?”

He shrugged, “I've survived it more than once. I prefer Steve from you.”

She nodded slowly, “Okay, Steve. I feel like I should thank you for caring what I call you.”

He made a face, “It means that you matter to me and I’d like to matter to you.” They grinned at each other, a hint of sweetness mixed in with the lust. Then he growled, “Back to your fantasies… They’re not only yours. I've been dying to do this, to eat you out properly.” He reached up and ripped away her panties, then moved her to her couch and pushed so that she sat. “I can focus better if I don’t have to hold you upright, Doll.”

She leaned back and felt him pull her ass forward to the very edge of the cushion. He pushed up the skirt of her dress and began suckling the skin of her thighs hard, leaving hickeys and bite marks as he went. He spread her legs wide, smirking as he saw that her pussy was bare for him and glistening wet. He lapped all along her folds, tasting her sweet juices. He pulled back and blew on the sensitive skin, then resumed licking with strong strokes at her opening. He moaned appreciatively as he tongue-fucked her and saw her clit swelling in anticipation. He’d not yet touched it. She jerked and shifted beneath him, trying to force him to her clit. He slapped one thigh and said, “Patience, sweet Darcy. Good things come to those who wait.”

She groaned, “I want to come!”

He chuckled and growled, “I know.” He nibbled at her folds and slid one finger inside her, against her g-spot. It was just enough to increase her arousal to the edge, but not enough to satisfy.

She growled, “I have a couple of vibrators if you can’t figure out what you’re doing down there!”

He sat back and laughed dirtily. “I know exactly what I’m doing. But I’d be interested in bringing these vibrators of yours into the mix.”

She looked shocked. “What?”

He asked, “Bedside drawer?”

She nodded, looking dumbstruck.

He moved smoothly to his feet while she whimpered and watched him go into her bedroom. After a moment, he called, “Why don’t you come in here, too. The bed is really the best place for this.”

Darcy agreed, but was presented with the task of walking there on legs already wobbling with anticipation. When she reached the bedside, Steve turned her around and unzipped her dress and set it aside carefully. He said, “I imagine you’re usually wearing something when you get yourself off, so leave the rest on for now.” 

She shivered and lay down on the bed. Steve stripped off his navy button down shirt and dropped his jeans to the floor. Darcy stared at him. His erection strained the boxer briefs stunningly. She murmured, “Well, at least you’re turned on, too. Reassuring that you might not be able to drag this out forever…” She raised a slightly skeptical brow at his huge bulge.

He shrugged maddeningly, “I’m pretty patient, Darcy.” He lay down next to her and kissed her lips, his tasting of her. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, though he avoided her nipples. Then he kissed down her belly and sat back. He held her small clit stimulator in one hand, then twisted to start it. She felt faint as she remembered that she’d just put in a fresh battery. Steve kissed her again, ferocious and needy kisses that lit her nerve endings. He slipped the clit massager between her folds so that it pressed directly on her already-swollen clitoris. She keened and shifted a bit. He corrected the angle so that it touched directly on her clit again, but pulled it back slightly so that the pressure was bearable. He whispered, “Open your eyes, Darcy. Look at me.” As she opened her eyes he increased the pressure of the massager against her clit so that she cried out and writhed, coming quick and hard.

She yelled, “Fuck! Now I’ll think of you every time I use it!” He grinned and nodded.

Smiling smugly, he shifted to replace the massager with his tongue. He flicked her clit hard while she cried out and came again. Then he laid his tongue flat against it, applying pressure, but giving the most overwhelmed nerves a respite. Somehow, that turned her on even more. He grunted happily, “You taste fantastic.” He pulled back and placed open-mouthed, sucking kisses all along her pussy. His mouth opened wider and she felt his tongue inside her while his teeth grazed her clit. She bucked and screamed. He pulled his lips together hard over her clit, then pulled back and lightly circled it with his tongue. She heard the buzzing just before he applied the massager to her clit again, just under it while he lapped softly above with his tongue. She cried out again and again as the next orgasm broke slowly over her and continued on and on. Again, he lay his tongue flat against her clit, comfortingly holding it still and warm.

She thought he must surely be done, but found she was oh, so wrong. He slowly and softly feasted on her again. It was the only way she could think to describe it. He looked up at her every now and then. With a lewd sucking sound, he kissed her clit to another orgasm, pulling away just as she was about to protest that it was too much. He slowly kissed his way to her breasts, finally removed her bra, and began to kiss and lick there, sometimes light and sometimes hard, taking his time while she writhed and moaned. She could hardly believe it as her pussy began to clench and want again. He moved one large hand down and eased two fingers inside her. She was so tight from her many orgasms that it was a close fit. He crooked the fingers against her g-spot and took up a leisurely pace while still sucking her nipples. Again, she came. She was panting with exertion from it now.

Steve shifted and stood beside the bed and removed his boxer briefs. She wondered for a moment how she was going to accommodate his thickness given how tight he’d wound her. He lay on the bed beside her, asking, “You okay?”

Darcy nodded enthusiastically. “You didn't lie. That’s a lot of orgasms so far.”

His look turned mischievous, "I'm a truthful guy." He smiled. "And you're tasty!"

She grinned and licked her lips. “What about you?”

He shifted up to the headboard, sitting up, and smiled. “Why don’t you find out?”

She nodded. “Give my clit a minute off...”

He shrugged, “Or we could 69…”

She laughed, “I want the chance to concentrate. I've dreamed of this lollipop.” She rolled and asked, “Mind if I strip the rest of the way? The shoes are starting to hurt and I don’t want to ruin the sheets with them.” He nodded and smiled as he watched her.

Finally, she turned back and went up on all fours to crawl up his body into position. She leaned up to kiss his lips first and his hands went to her hanging breasts reverently. “Amazing!” He smiled slightly. “Took me a while to figure out what you were hiding under the layers.”

She shrugged, “Only guys I really like get to take a good look.” She saw possessiveness flare in his eyes again and laughed, “Keep up the good work if you’re that hot for an exclusive thing with me, Steve.” She winked and shifted back so that she could slide him into her mouth. He gasped and groaned. She teased, “I thought you were just going to whisper.” He groaned loudly as she slid down to take him in as far as she could. She twisted one hand at the base and slid the other under his balls to cup them firmly and rub behind them to encourage a big response.

Darcy was known as a talker, but Steve had never appreciated how well-exercised her tongue was until this moment. It was strong and fast, circling his tip, lapping along the vein on the underside, rubbing his length firmly. Then her amazing lips came into play and she began to suck and tongue vigorously while Steve struggled to hold on. When he put a hand on her head warningly, she took him in deeper and moved her tongue faster and sucked harder. A moment later he involuntarily jerked hard and came and came. He cried out, “Fuck! That’s good! Oh, my God, Darcy!”

She smirked, “I think you can call me ma’am now.” Steve huffed a laugh while she shifted so that she was straddling his legs, splayed. “Would you believe my nethers have gotten all perky again from that?”

His hands returned to her breasts and he began rolling and lightly pinching her nipples while she gasped and shifted against him. He laughed at her shocked look as his erection made itself known again. He asked, “What were you expecting? Super soldier. Extreme recuperative capabilities.” He lifted her so that his cock nestled against her lips. She moved so that her wet spread across him and smoothed her ride. He reached down between them and began to play with her clit again. When she shifted up more on her knees, he took the chance to lave and suckle the nipple in front of his mouth. He nibbled at it as she lined him up to her entrance. She gasped, “Shit! Is the pill enough to stop super swimmers or do we need a rubber?”

He grinned. “We’re good. I take a special pill every day, too. And I can’t get sick with anything, or get anyone sick.”

She shivered in anticipation. “Jesus! Bareback on that?”

He laughed, “I’m not a horse!”

She raised a brow. “There’s a similarity, mister.”

He saw that her thighs were straining, so he shifted one hand to help her stay up.

She grinned cheekily, “Can you hold me at that height until I tell you different?”

He shrugged and nodded, looking slightly disgruntled. Her grin widened as she began to play his tip at her entrance. He groaned loudly. She circled him, pushed down slightly, and pulled off with a loud pop noise. She held him lined up with one hand, relying on his strength to help her stay up so she could tease them both more. He groaned more loudly, muttering, “Fuck!”

She laughed, “Yeah. Yeah. Hold your horses!” He shot her a look. She laughed again, murmured, "You can let go," and slowly sank down his length while he groaned. She had to stay still for a moment. “God!” Her breathing shuddered. Then she blew a breath out long and slow while she forced her inner muscles to relax around him.

Steve pulled her head forward so that he could kiss her, softly and sweetly. His hands played up and down her body with gentle reverence. Finally, she began to move, slow circles. She asked, “Did you look down to see how much your dick had grown from the serum first thing?”

He huffed a laugh. “I was in a room full of army brass, doctors, nurses, Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and a Hydra agent who blew up the audience area and shot the doctor whose serum was used on me. That had to wait.”

Darcy nodded and began to move faster, groaning more loudly as she went. Steve then grabbed her hips again and began to move her even faster and harder. She wanted to make him smile again, so she managed to cry out, “Giddy up!”

It worked, but also inspired him to take her to a gallop pace. She was coming apart and screaming with pleasure again in no time. He soon followed, the sight of her breasts bouncing in front of his face adding to the sensation of her tight heat clenching around him like a vise. 

He laid her back and began to slowly kiss her. He grinned as she looked down and gasped as he hardened against her leg again. He chuckled wryly and said, “Remember. Say ‘taser’ if you need to stop.”

She shook her head, eyes wide. “I want more and more.” 

He smiled and continued to slowly kiss his way across her body. She caressed and kissed him the same way, each of them mapping the other’s sensitive spots and pleasure centers. She learned that his left pec was more sensitive than his right and that an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of his wrist made him gasp. He learned that she would squirm and clench with pleasure if he rubbed circles on the inside of her knee or if he dragged a finger across the tender skin up the back of her thigh. They took turns kissing each other everywhere and learning how best to please the other. The next time they came together, it was slow and full of feeling.

Steve said, “We need to do this a lot. Need to date. Need to make love. Need to fuck.”

Darcy groaned as he pulled out slowly and moved back inside of her to the hilt. “Not in a position to argue that, Steve.” He looked at her seriously. She smiled and sighed, “I’d love to date you… give you that chance to make me want you exclusively and all that.”

Steve looked at her darkly. “I can make you want.” 

She shivered and clenched at him inside of her, grinning as his eyes widened. “I can make you want, too.”

The spell of softness broke and they both began to push and pull together and apart with frenzied motions, both crying out with pleasure and anticipation more and more. She screamed and he yelled as they each came. Steve collapsed against her, though he quickly shifted so his bulk wouldn't hurt her. 

Darcy looked up and laughed. Steve was a bit puzzled, but couldn't help joining her laughing. “What are we laughing at?”

She kissed him sweetly and pointed up above her headboard at a bough of mistletoe. “I’d forgotten I put that there.”

Steve moved in and sweetly kissed her again. “Mistletoe, Doll.”

_fin_


End file.
